pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Fortunate Pretty Cure
Fortunate Pretty Cure is AwesomeElement5000's Rewrite of Fresh Pretty Cure In Glitter Force it's called Glitter Force Fruit Girls Characters Pretty Cures Momozono Love/Cure Peach (Love Martindale in the English Dub) Love is the main protagonist who is a 15-year-old girl in her first year at Public Yotsuba Academy. She is a cheerful and selfless girl who is the leader of Pretty Cure. She is liked by everyone in town and hates to see others suffering, even if they are her enemy. Her alter ego is Cure Peach, representing the power of Love through the Pink Heart and the symbol of the Heart. Aono Miki/Cure Berry (Mary Austin in the English Dub) Miki is a 15-year-old girl who is in her first year at Private Torigoe Academy. She is an elegant young woman who is talented in several fields and dreams of becoming a model, though Pretty Cure and her friends always come first for her. She states that she is "Perfect" at times. Her alter ego is Cure Berry, representing the power of Hope through the Blue Heart and the symbol of the Spade. Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine (Irene "Rene" Fritzgerald in the English Dub) Inori is a 15-year-old girl who is in her first year at Christian White Clover Academy. She is a shy girl who loves nature and animals, and aspires to become a veterinarian just like her parents. Her alter ego is Cure Pine, representing the power of Faith through the Yellow Heart and the symbol of the Diamond. Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion (Trista Eastway in the English Dub) Setsuna is a 15-year-old girl who was brainwashed by Labyrinth into a mysterious villain named Eas. She starts off as a cold and isolated girl with a sly nature who remained loyal only to Moebius until her resurrection when she was turned back to normal. She now goes to the same school with Love, and becomes more sweet, reserved and patient. She also became the new student council president. Her alter ego is Cure Passion, representing the power of Happiness through the Crimson Heart and the symbol of the Club/Heart. Sato Momoko/Cure Watermelon (Minnie Sanchez in the English Dub) Momoko is a 15-year-old girl who transferred to Public Yotsuba Academy as a first year. She is a social butterfly. Her charisma, silver tongue and upbeat attitude allow her to charm others with ease. She's always up for a bit of small talk and strongly dislikes awkward silences. She cares deeply for her friends and feels a desire to help them. Her alter ego is Cure Watermelon,representing the power of Luck through the Green Diamond and the symbol of the Star/Flower Mascots Tarte: A ferret-like fairy from the Kingdom of Sweets who is sent to Earth to find the legendary Pretty Cure. Chiffon: A baby-like fairy who is the source of Pretty Cure's power. Azukina (Jammy in the English Dub): A ferret-like fairy who becomes Cure Passion's partner, and later Tarte's fiancee. Ichigo (Strawberry in the English Dub): Tarte's twin sister who becomes Cure Watermelon's partner. She ends her sentences with "ichi" in the Japanese Version Rewrite Changes * The Cures are now in high school, more or less. And they are now a year older * Setsuna has a family of her own, instead of being with Love's family. * Unlike in canon, Setsuna is actually brainwashed by Labyrinth. She is less unsure of joining the Cures than in canon * Lucky Clover Grand Finale (known here as Pretty Cure Lucky Clover Grand Finale since there are five Cures in this version) is used a lot less often than in canon. To make up for this, all five Cures get new individual power-up attacks granted by the Clover Box. See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Fruit Girls Category:Series